


we spend our lives searching

by Silverdancer



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Vivi’s first memory dates back from when she was seven years old.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	we spend our lives searching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "vivi/any or gen, fairies", for [Girls' Halloween](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=22737#cmt22737).

Vivi’s first memory dates back from when she was seven years old.

She was near the water and she remembers her mother pulling her back, hugging her. She has always been told that she was about to fall, that she was very scared.

No matter how much she tries to remember, she doesn’t think she was afraid.

At times, she thinks it might be a dream, rather than a memory. Because sometimes, she could swear she remembers someone. Someone else. Calling for her.

*

Sometimes she swears there’s someone in the corner of her eye. It’s the same way other people describe night terrors, always there, always watching, except she’s awake and she can move, and she _does_.

And there’s nothing there.

*

For her 21st birthday Vivi goes with her friends to a small cabin in the woods. Heejin takes her to take a walk around the house to gather wood for the fireplace.

“There’s a lake up this way,” she says pointing to the path they are not taking, “but there are not that many heavy trees around there.”

“Have you been here before?” Vivi asks. She thought it was Yeojin who found the cabin, so this comment surprises her.

“Not here-here,” she clarifies, bending down to pick another piece of wood, “it might have been another cabin nearby, I think my parents took me around here when I was little. I remember chasing a little white rabbit, somehow.” Heejin pauses, confused, and turns to look at Vivi. “I don’t know why I remembered that just now, maybe I’m just being weird.”

There’s wind and Vivi remembers her very first memory.

“It’s a special place,” Vivi says. She’s not quite sure where the feeling comes from but she’s certain of it.

*

The wood picking was just an excuse, she learns later, to get her outside so they can decorate the small space with birthday signs and balloons.

And a cake that Haseul swears over everything that’s precious that “I really didn’t bake this one, I promise”.

Vivi is sure she wouldn’t have minded it, the small bits of food she has tasted from her being actually quite nice, but she laughs anyway. Hyunjin lights the candle and they together sing Happy Birthday for Vivi in the most off key way just to see her laughing more.

And then they ask her to make a wish.

Nothing comes up at first, not even the most silly little thing. But then she feels it again. In the corner of her eye.

_I want to see you_, she thinks. And blows.

*

Nothing happens. Not immediately.

They eat cake and share gossip with a bit of chocolate and promise to do this every year.

“One birthday each,” Yeojin says, more asleep than awake at this point. Then Hyunjin and her start to plan what’s the best way to decide in what order do they make it. Important plans, Vivi is sure, but she catches nothing of it.

Vivi is as nearly about to crash as all of them are, very willing to give herself to sleep on Haseul’s shoulder. Her eyes close, eyelids dropping slowly.

And then.

“Gaahei.”

She sits up, startled. No one but them should be here and that voice is not one she knows. The lights are off now, she notices, and everyone is asleep.

“Come, Gaahei.”

There it is, again. That voice. And a name?

All the windows are closed but the wind blows inside the cabin and somehow, Vivi knows its calling for her.

*

Vivi walks into the woods at night, the moonlight being the only thing guiding her. There’s a confidence in her step that she doesn’t know where it comes from, but guides her to the lake Heejin mentioned earlier,

The same lake, she realizes when she sees it, her mother pulled her from when she was seven.

And there, in the middle, standing just a little above the water, there’s a woman. Looks like Vivi’s age. Blonde, long hair. White dress that seems to glow under the moonlight.

“You’re here,” she says. It’s the voice, Vivi realizes. She looks just as surprised as Vivi feels.”You finally came.”

“Who are you?”

This startles her even more.

“But you heard my calling,” she says, looking unsure. “You should only be able to hear me when you get your memories back.”

“Who are you?” Vivi repeats, still needing an answer.

“I can’t say that if you don’t remember me, Gaahei. You know that’s not allowed.”

It’s that name again.

“Okay,” Vivi concedes, changing topics for now, “then who is Gaahei?”

“That’s you, of course.”

*

Vivi’s first memory dates from when she was seven years old.

But actually, she was alive longer than that.

She was pulled from that lake 13 years ago, when she was roaming too close to the surface. She was taken from them, Jinsoul tells her.

“How do I know that you’re not lying to me?” Vivi had said. Jinsoul had walked closer by then and Vivi could see how blues her eyes were.

“Fairies can’t lie, Gaahei,” she said.

That, of course, could be a lie too. But something deep inside of Vivi told her it was true.

They talked that night, so much that the moon went down and the sun came up. She was expecting Jinsoul to disappear when the first ray of sun appeared, but she was still there, still floating above water.

Vivi still had so many questions for her, but there was really only one important right now.

“Do you want to come over for breakfast?”

Jinsoul’s eyes Iight up at that and that is everything Vivi needs for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinted Jinsoul/Vivi because I could not help myself.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ♥


End file.
